


Dude Where's My Chaos Emerald? (and my virginity?)

by ZeoMasta-kun (TheTrashGuild)



Series: The Sonic Smut Universe (or SSU) [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Female Friendship, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashGuild/pseuds/ZeoMasta-kun
Summary: Silver and Rouge share a night of passion after she helps him find his lost porn collection and chaos emeralds.This is just full on smut and a tale of friendship.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: The Sonic Smut Universe (or SSU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015440





	Dude Where's My Chaos Emerald? (and my virginity?)

Hi! My Name is Silver, I like trans girls.  
I...really like trans girls.  
There's just something about them. I like their touch, their smell, their...taste.  
I like to be taken from behind. To feel them push their way inside me.  
I like it when they call me cute when they thrust into me, feeling the heat of their breath on the back of my neck..  
I like...Oh! I'm sorry I got a little worked up. Allow me to explain what's going on. 

I come from a dystopian future where Mobius is mostly in ruins. There's only a handful of members of the Neo Freedom Fighters and we fight to survive our never-ending battle against the demonic possessed Robotnic and his horde of robo-demons. Me and my team don't have much but we have managed to survive this long thanks to 3 things: Our wits, our teamwork, and a fuck-ton of porn. That's right my ninjas out of all of the things to survive the apocalypse Mobius' vast aray of porn somehow was kept in nice pristine condition. When we found it in the abandoned basement of the one-time mayor Bigs the Cat, we were all amazed with the second greatest treasure we could find. Conveniently right next to it was the first greatest treasure we can find, THE CHAOS EMERALDSSS! Once we heard Robotnics goons approaching we snatched up as much as we could and started bolting it towards our base, the fallen kingdom of King Sonic & Queen Sally, my great ancestors. Who would have thought a hedgehog and a squirrel breeding would eventually lead to a mutant hedgehog with psychic and telekinetic powers?

Anyway as I was saying whilst hanging out in our base my team was comparing notes and thinking of our next move to take down Robotnic's Hell tower, a series of tuning forks he uses to create a barrier all over earth so that we can't reach out to our alien companions for help and his own personal teleporter, and while they were doing that I was in my room "taking care of business" ;).  
You know? "Choking the chicken" ;)). You know? "Going number 3" ;3333. 

I'M JACKING OFF

As that was happening I was using one of the sacred tapes from the porn stash we found to please myself to and low and behold I came across something interesting that would awaken a new side of myself I never new existed. It was all thanks thanks to a tape called "Bats, Cats, What's the difference?". Odd name but considering it was made in the past it's not the weirdest thing I've found. I put the pink tape in a VCR I found during one of my old scavenger hunts and little did I know what I was about to experience. The video starts with a very pretty looking purple catgirl named Blaze getting on the bed taking off her clothes slowly and very seductively. She had a black leather jacket with a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans with holes all around her thick luscious thighs, hips and beautiful booty. She was rocking some black leather boots which she unzipped to reveal her sexy, weirdly human-like feet, which was odd since I thought we were all anthros but whatever I didn't care I was too busy being horny and lightly touching my throbbing 5 inch cock. After she took off her jacket and shirt she looked directly at the camera massaging her breast and rubbing her nipples. Her bust wasn't the biggest but that was never a problem for me since I'm more of an assman but even then I still was getting so hot and bothered I started breathing heavily and slowly. 

She finally got to undoing her belt as she turned from the camera to show off her juicy plump ass. This was what got me to begin stroking myself as I used my pre-cum as a lubricant for a smoother ride. As soon as I start thinking it couldn't get any better she starts fingering her ass while moaning super loudly, which is one of my big kinks right next to fat girls scissoring with a penis caught in the middle of them beautifully grinding and squirting and cumming on each other, yum! Out of sheer curiosity and complete horny madness I also start fingering my butt while jacking off for the first time and it surprisingly felt really damn good. I would wonder if me doing this makes me gay or bi but the tingling sensation I get while rubbing my G-spot within my boi-pussy is too hot for me to care about that shit. Once my eyes return from rolling to the back of my head I turn my attention back on the video and to my surprise Blaze turns around and reveals she's got a nice old dick! (Almost the same size as mine.) She then started playing wit her cock and pinching her nipple while another woman enters the room. 

It was a white bat with the body and sexual confidence that just demands your attention. Her eyeliner was on point, her lips a gorgeous shade of purple to match her eyes, breasts the size of watermelons, a cute tummy, and an ass that so massive it sounded like thunder when they would clap against each other. 

She was the living definition of beauty. And for the very first time my heart told me what it desired most in this world: TO TAP THAT SEXY BAT ASS! But how? Then before I can start planning a means to find her she ripped off her panties to reveal she also has a penis and vagina! Seeing that sent me over the limit and I started feeling my climax on it's way. Then as she mounted a bent over Blaze she said in the sexiest voice imaginable "Ready for the ride of your life?", and began furiously fucking her round ass. It was like watching a powerful Lioness dominate an even more alluring lioness but with more dick on dick action. It was truly a sight to behold.

So anyways I started blasting, BAM! BAHNG! but I was in a sexual daze so I miss my towel and get it all over the walls and my tv. Still while I laid back recovering from what could be considered Fapfest 2033 I stared at my now semen covered ceiling and wonder how a woman like that could grace this world with her presence. "God if only there was a way I could meet her. Then we can talk to each other, and hold hands, and have picnics on the beach, and then fuck like rabbits in public places :D. Now that would be a dream come true." Next thing I know one of my teammates comes into my room. Oh hey it's my best friend Dee the Toucan! She's such a good sport always willing to lend a hand. "Hey asshole! We're trying to have a team meeting but we can't with all your shou- OH MY GOD!!". She yells after looking at the alarming amount of cummies on the wall. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SILVER?! WHY IS YOUR JIZZ ALL OVER THE PLACE?!" I then reply with "C'mon we both know why that is." Suddenly a glob of my baby-batter falls from the spot above my door and lands directly on Dee's beak! "Oh shit!" I yelled while jumping out of bed. 

Just as Dee realized what was about to happen it was too late. She had some of my ooey gooey moo moo milk on her mouth and there was no returning from that. I staggered with a response, "Uh y-you know I uh hear that stuff is really good for your skin aha ha." Unfortunately my cosmetic advice fell on def ears as she was furiously glaring at me like a wild dragon ready to incinerate an entire nation. "You have 'till the count of 3 to get your ass downstairs or else I'm gonna shove my fist so far up your ass your intestines will be your new scarf!" "Leaving now!" I say as I make a quick dash downstairs. Man I can't believe how badly I fucked up with Dee, I should apologize to her after this. But I gotta admit it was pretty funny seeing her with my spunk on her face and kinda hot tbh. But that will have to wait since the rest of the team notices my speedy entrance all with an annoyed look on their faces. Around the meeting table in front of me is what remains of the Neo Freedom Fighters. This world's last beacon of hope in this hellish wasteland. 

First up is Dennis the Dingo, the self appointed leader and resident ladies man of the group, he's a pretty cool guy most of the time although I'll admit I can't help but feel like he's always hiding something from us. Like how anytime he brings a girl over there's a lot of guttural screaming, banging and the girls mysteriously going missing afterwards. I just assume they're having some crazy next level sex I'm too young to comprehend even though I'm 19. But other than that great guy. "Dude where the hell have you been we're talking about some really important shit here?" "Sorry I was just caught up with some uh r-re-research...yeah." I replied with everyone around not buying it for a second. "Okay okay I was having some alone time with one of the legendary tapes we found. Ya happy now?" Dennis looked even more annoyed than usual "Oh for fucks sake! I thought we all agreed we wouldn't touch those until we were sure they didn't come packing with some ancient STD or something?!" "Hey the kid wanted to get his rocks off. Nothin' wrong with that I say let 'em tug his johnson or whatever you hedgehogs got down there." Said Frank the Pug. He was the oldest member among us by at least another 20 years. Despite that he acts just as immaturely as me or our other member he usually bunks with Charlie the Canary.

He's our other resident bird-person who said he was an expert in "Bird Law" which I didn't know was a thing but I just take his word for it out of pity. He's definitely the more nicer member compared to everyone else but he is definitely the weirdest of our DK Crew. "Um while I do agree Dennis that we should wait can I make a confession? I also looked at tapes too." said Mac the Echidna one of the last of his species. He's our kinda muscle but isn't that very good at his job since he's crazy insecure about how people view him but similar to Charlie we keep him around out of pity. Also I can't help but think he's kinda gay since he's almost always at Dennis' beck and call even being the first to volunteer to bunk with him. I even catch him staring at Dennis sometimes while rubbing his crotch. But maybe I'm just overthinking it. 

"Oh my god. OK show of hands who hasn't gone through the tapes?!" shouts Dennis. To no ones surprise no one raised their hand and when he asked who did go through them all our hands were up. "Hey wait a minute!" said Charlie "You didn't raise your hand for either!" All eyes are on Dennis as we await his reasoning. "Alright look guys theres no way you're gonna pin any of this shit on me because unlike you losers I don't need that stuff. My techniques are rival to none. And they always keep the ladies coming back." "But what about that one girl you banged that threw a grenade at your old car?" said Frank. "Did her the next day and then left her in the middle of nowhere." said Dennis. "Okay well what about the chick from Friday who broke into our old place and pissed on your favorite chair?" said Charlie "She came crawling back after catching me steal some gasoline from an abandoned and begged that I sleep with her in the very same car. We had to get rid of the skeleton that was in there which normally I would be more respectful towards but when choosing to either respect the dead or have some quick sex with a crazy ex obviously I make the right call and chose the latter." replied Dennis ever so confident about his sexual conquests with some truly deranged women. "Like I said 'rival. to. none.'" I interrupt his boasting by asking what it was we were having a meeting about before the conversation went off the rails. "Dee said it was something important?" 

"Hey yeah where is she anyway?" asked Charlie. I struggled thinking up a good answer. "Uhhh..." "Right here. Sorry I was busy having to clean up a...h-horrible! mess Silver left." I wave awkwardly while forcing a smile. "Hey no one cares. Let's just get back to meeting alright guys?!" Dennis yelled. We all agree and gather around the holo-moniter as the meeting begins. "Ok so long story short one of our informants may have found something that can finally turn the tide on this awful war." said Dennis excitedly. "You said that the for last 3 missions that went sideways quick!" argued Frank. "I'll admit those last jobs were duds but! This right here is the real deal. Then we were all shown a wooden circle with what looks like a slot for a gem to fit in. "No way that's amazing!" said Charlie. Mac leans towards him and ask "You have no clue what that is do you?" "Yeah not a clue." said Charlie. "Aw c'mon guys it's obvious what it is." said Dee. "Thank you Dee. Finally someone gets it." said Dennis. "How can you idiots not recognize a bat resting ring when you see one? Christ you guys are retarded." she snarked "Oh my fucking God Dee." Dennis said as he placed his hand on his face. "It's not a bat rest you stupid bitch!" he shouted. "It's a-" "A dimensional gateway..." I interrupted in astonishment. "Yeah...that" said Dennis. I thought these were all destroyed during the last great war of the Hellions. How did they miss one? I immediately asked where he found it. "Apparently some drunk mistook it for a urinal and took a leak on it...as well as our informant." Everyone cringed in disgust. "After beating the guy half to death he realized what it was and sent us some pictures. Now if my information is correct we can just pop one of the chaos emeralds into this bad boy and open the gateway to take us to anywhere in the multiverse." Everyone was taken aback by the news. Except for Charlie and Frank who held their hands up waiting for Dennis to call them. "Guys I already told you you don't need to raise your hand like that. We're not in grade school anymore just speak." said Dennis. "Ok so when you say multiverse you mean like anywhere right?" asked Charlie. "Yeah?" said Dennis. "So do you think there might be a universe where I was married to Kat from outpost 43?" Charlie asked. "I don't know maybe? I thought she doesn't want to be around you? Pretty sure that extends to other versions of her throughout the multiverse dude." replied Dennis. "Well...well yeah she may have said that what? 5 er 6 times a day but hey she's not gonna know what goes on during our secret operations right?" said Charlie. "Charlie you literally ran over to her house when we got back from that stealth op and you almost died on the way back and told her everything that was supposed to be top secret and because she can't keep her mouth shut she blabbed about it all over the kingdom of Knothole and everyone was pissed at us." said Mac."I'm just saying! geez!" said Charlie. "No interdimensional bullshit and no spilling secrets over girls who could not give half a shit about you! We're using this to either get some major firepower or if we're lucky go back to before Robotnic gets possessed and stop this whole shitty apocalypse from ever happening." said Dennis getting everyone feeling reassured that there is some hope. 

"Where can we find it?" I ask. "Well that is gonna be the hard part. It's right by one of the Hell Towers in the northern region. "Aw!" everyone was in an uproar. "Are you crazy?! We can't go there it's practically suicide! If that's what you wanna do be my guest but I am not getting myself killed for some supposed magic portal." yelled Mac. "It's actually cosmic if it involves the multiverse." Charlie retorted. "Charlie shut up!" Everyone begins yelling until I stop the fighting."HEY!" everyone looks at me. "I'm just as unsure about all of this as you guys. Hell terrified even. But if this thing is the real deal? Then we have to get to it before Robotnic takes out our last chance at fixing things. I don't know about you guys but I certainly don't want to keep living in constant fear wondering if today is gonna be the last time I get to breathe my last breath. So I say we take the risk, it's what our ancestors would have done so why don't we take a shot at it. I might finally get to meet someone...anyone from my family." Everyone is silent then Frank gets up to break the silence. "I'm down with the kid! If I'm gonna die it's gonna be on my terms with a good old game of russian roulette with some whore on my shnoz." said Frank ever so eloquently. Everyone laughed then were all in agreeance to commence the operation. Dennis mentioned that we would be heading out tomorrow night since the robo-demons do their usual maintenance at the beginning of the night. We all head off to our rooms to prepare but before I can open my door to my room Dee grabs my arm. "Ah! Look Dee I'm super sorry about what happened this morning it was an accident I swear!" I begged and pleaded while being on my knees. "I'm not here for that dumbass." she says while kicking me through the door. I fall into my bedpost while she walks in and closes the door behind her. 

"Okay so then why are you here?" I asked. She looks around trying to avoid eye contact with me and fidgeting like she's nervously trying to ask for something. "Ugh fine! I'll just say it...I wanna watch that tape you were looking at with you." I looked at her confused beyond belief. "Earlier when you left and I went in your room to clean the mess I saw that you still had the tape playing and I saw a little bit of before turning it off to distract me from cleaning the room. But I can't deny that for ancient porn it sure as shit turned me on. So since this could be one of our last nights together if the mission goes terribly I figured I may as well get my rocks off before dying a gruesome death." Dee exclaimed. I sat up and thought about it for a bit and thought this was kinda odd that she'd wanna do this with me but realized watching porn with a girl almost always leads to sex so fuck it let's go for it. "Let's go for it." I said. "Didn't you just say that in your head?" Dee asked. I responded by ignoring it and and bringing her over to my bed then shutting off the lights, locking the door and then sitting by her while the tape plays again. I restart it from the beginning and we start grabbing our privates in preparation. I look over and see she's completely ditched her pants and has her hand fully in her panties with her rubbing her clit slowly. I can't tell what's getting me harder. The video or Dee playing with herself right in front of me. Then I saw Rouge again and all of my attention was squarely on her. She sees me speeding up while staring at Rouge then says "Oooh so that's your type eh?" Dee says as she then takes her hand out of her panties and grabs my cock. My dick was throbbing and nice and wet from her pussy-juices wrapped around her fingers and palm and, to return the favor, I slid my hand down her panties and used one finger to massage her clit while I slid another in her quivering wet pussy.

We're both going at a smooth rhythm on each other and start moaning while the footage of Rogue and Blaze shows Blaze going to town on Rogue now. Calling her a naughty slut while fucking her vagina and sucking her penis all at the same time. It was the hottest thing we both have seen. I feel her going faster then as I turn around to see how she's doing she kisses me! I have no time to question how this drastic leap of intimacy is gonna effect our friendship later down the line, I gotta get this party started! and so just like that I get on top of her and bring her waist up to me as we both stare at each other. "Well? *pant* we doing this or not?!" she asks. I then go in for another longer kiss then proceed lift her wait even higher up to mouth so that I can tear off her panties with my teeth and proceed to bury my tongue deep in her moist hole. Licking profusely like I'm trying to finish a really big ice cream cone. I feel her grip on to my head to push me further into her cunt. Little did she know that I'm into that and it just sends me into a horny frenzy as my throbbing cock is rubbing my precum on her back. She takes notice then winks at me before contorting her body to still receive head from me and slurp on my cock all at the same time! I never knew a birds tongue would feel so good going down my urethra. We start convulsing, our bodies warning us that our climax is coming. Not wanting to waste a single moment of this Dee let's go of my dick and pins me down to mount me. Her feathers feel incredible as she slowly rubs my chest before taking this dick.

She then starts flapping her wings and bring us high enough for her to wrap her legs around my waist while my dick goes deeper into her. We start having sex in the air, who could've foreseen this be tonight's outcome? We continue floating in the air as I hold on to her top half. Mainly for support but also to embrace her since we'll be finishing together. I keep thrusting like a wild dog she found on the street. Our bodies united as one solid feeling of pleasure. Then it happens. We both finish both in/on each other and exhausted come tumbling down to my bed and try to catch our breath together. "Hey", she says, I answer with a "Hey" and she then moves to lay her head on my chest. I wrap her in my arms and look at the mess we made. Meh there's alway tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was a thing lol. If anyone wants more of this for whatever reason let me know in the comments and type "fuk U dawg" if you read the whole thing.


End file.
